dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Jordan
Claudia Angela Jordan (born April 12, 1973 in Providence, Rhode Island) is an Italian African-American model, actress, beauty queen, journalist & radio show host. She is well known to TV Game Show audiences as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right (from 2001-2003) as well as a Briefcase model on Deal or No Deal (for the entire run, 2005-2009). Born to an Italian mother and an African-American father. Claudia's parents met during her father's time in the US Air Force in Brindisi, Italy. When she was older, Jordan attended Baldwin Wallace College in Berea, Ohio where she majored in broadcasting and journalism; while there, she had her own campus radio program. Claudia was also sprinter, in fact she earned all-American honors in the 400 meter relay race. An addition to being an expert athlete, Claudia also got into modeling and was one of eight young ladies selected to compete for the cover of Seventeen magazine. Later starting in 1990, Jordan began competing in beauty pageants. Her first was for the title of Miss Teen Rhode Island in she won, then competed but didn't win in the 1990 Miss Teen USA pageant. Years later in 1997, she won the title of Miss Rhode Island, and then competed but didn't win in the 1997 Miss USA pageant. In late 2000, Claudia made the move to the Game Show arena. She learned that The Price is Right was on the hunt finding two new Barker's Beauties and decided to audition. She made a strong, first impression on the producers and immediately became a favorite among the fans and in February 2001, the show's producers signed her on to a permanent status even though she wasn't announced as an official, permanent Barker's Beauty until the show's 30th Season Premiere episode (aired on September 24, 2001). During her stint on The Price is Right, Jordan appeared as a competitor on primetime reality show Dog Eat Dog where she won her challenge but ended up in the "Dog Pound" after losing the head-to-head competition. The episode ended with Claudia and the four other "Dog Pound" members splitting the $25,000 cash prize. In late December 2003, after 3 years as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right, Claudia departs from the show and some time later, it was revealed that she was dismissed from the show after filing a complaint with human resources against show staffer Phil Wayne Rossi for wrongful termination, sexual harassment, and race discrimination. In her statement, Claudia revealed that Rossi often referred to her as "the butt model" as he constantly made sexual advances towards her and touching her inappropriately. She also stated that Rossi would also yell and scream profanities at her for "being late". Jordan also named then-host and executive producer Bob Barker in her lawsuit but she openly acknowledged that Barker never sexually harassed her but she included him in her claim because she felt that he had some responsibility to her as he was the executive producer of the show. Claudia eventually settled out of the courts and received an undisclosed amount. Two years after leaving The Price is Right, Claudia made a comeback to the Game Show scene as she appears as one of the 26 Briefcase Models on the newly NBC Game Show Deal or No Deal. During it's Premiere Week (aired during the week of December 19-23, 2005), she stood beside Briefcase #9 and when the show returned to the airwaves in February 2006, Claudia moved down to Briefcase #1 which became her permanent residence all the way to the show's end in May 2009. In season five, she is replaced by Soraya Yd. In April 2006, Claudia and the other 25 Briefcase Models were listed in People magazine as past of it's annual "100 Most Beautiful People. Jordan appeared alongside fellow Briefcase Models Patricia Kara, Lisa Gleave , Leyla Milani, and Megan Abrigo at the 2009 Game Show Awards representing Deal or No Deal as they won the award for Favorite Game Show Models. Claudia also appears on the Deal or No Deal slot machine alongside fellow Briefcase Models Gleave, Keltie Martin, and Ursula Mayes. She also competed on the second season of Celebrity Apprentice in 2009 and was later selected by Donald Trump himself to compete again during 2013's Celebrity Apprentice: All-Stars (she was the fourth person "fired" on both of her seasons). Jordan is also very well known for her background in radio, she hosted her very own self-titled radio show from 2007-2010 on The Foxxhole as well as serving as co-host on "Reach Around Radio" with TDP, Comedian Speedy, Comedian RT and The Poetess. The show also features DJ Always. She has also landed several TV hosting gigs, she co-hosted alongside singer/actress Tameka Cottie, rap artist Trina, and reality TV star Tami Roman (singer Tamar Braxton on the first two episodes) on the short-lived VH1 talk show Tiny Tonight as well as hosting a dating relationship show titled According to Him & Her alongside Finesse Mitchell for the BET Network. Claudia previously resided in Atlanta, Georgia where she served as co-host on The Rickey Smiley Morning Show and was also featured as one of the main housewives during season 7 of the Bravo Reality TV series The Real Housewives of Atlanta. She also appears occasionally as a commentator on news/entertainment programs such as HLN's Dr. Drew On Call. She announced on Twitter and Facebook that she has decided to part ways with The Rickey Smiley Morning Show and is now focusing on other ventures in the world of television and entertainment. She has since then relocated back to Los Angeles. Gallery Claudia on "The Price is Right" claudia2004.jpg claudia2046.jpg claudia2082.jpg cj3001.jpg claudia2077.jpg cj3207.jpg claudia2012.jpg 0cj3047.jpg 0cj3014.jpg 0Original.png 0Bc21.jpg 0Claudia_Jordan.png CAepsQRWsAAT66X.jpg Claudia on "Deal or No Deal" 1claudia-jordan.jpg 2claudia-jordan.jpg 0modelbest8115.jpg 0modelbest8108.jpg Videos Claudia Jordan - Lisa Gleave|Deal or No Deal Slot Machine Category:Models